The Greatest Emotional Blow
by Insane.Rationality
Summary: He has suffered the greatest emotional blow he has ever had to deal with, yet there are no tears. The absence comes as a surprise to you and you finally have to face the truth of what you have done   kumatora's p.o.v at the end of Mother 3


_**The Greatest Emotional Blow**_

_**Written by: .Imperfection **_

_**Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)**_

_**[Kumatora's P.O.V (second Person)]**_

Your head pounds, your body aches, your skin is bleeding and you feel emotionally drained. The battle scars you used to wear as a crown are now reminders of time you wish desperately to forget.

You have suffered far worse than you time in Osohe Castle, a place which was, to a younger less mature you, a prison. Yet you know you haven't suffered as much as him, and that fact alone draws tears to your eyes, tears that you force not to fall. You need to remain strong; you have a reputation to keep up, even in front of your friends.

You look at him now; the boy who you have travelled with, the boy you have watched grow. 'He's changed' you think to yourself, and although you would never admit it to anyone; you've grown to admire him.

You stare at him and for the first time, notice the bloodstains and burn marks. There is no doubt in your mind what the cause of the wounds are; the boy who shares the same face lying on the floor is evidence of that.

You eyes are drawn to his face, taking in the small details that one would take for granted under different circumstances.

Because of this you are the only one who notices the absence of tears. You question your eyesight, rubbing you eyes to make sure what you're seeing it the truth. Sure enough there are no tears staining tracks down his cheeks. You have grown accustomed to seeing them and the absence comes as a surprise to you.

Three Years earlier

Stories of him reached even you; alone trapped in you castle, carried by the few animals that kept you company over the years.

The rats and mice would mock him, "cry-baby Lucas" that's what you grew to know him by even before you met. But even then you could not blame him for crying after hearing the reason behind the nickname, and for that you hated him. Crying was a weakness in your eyes, if you could not get away with it; why should he?

Yet the first time you met you could hardly believe it was the same person; the person who had saved your life, commanded a Drago and stared down the army without blinking. This person was "cry-baby Lucas" the one people and animals mocked, the one who had suffered so much.

But your feelings of hatred returned, only slightly marred by gratitude, when you saw tears slip down his cheeks whenever his mother and a boy named Claus were mentioned. Your parents had disappeared when you were young also. Yet you hadn't cried; so why should he? So you turned around and walked away 'he's not worth your time' you remember thinking. Oh what a fool you were.

Three years later

You met him again. You were surprised by his appearance; he had matured, he was no longer a boy. You introduced yourself this time, hoping that along with the mature appearance came a mature attitude. For awhile you lived under that impression, gladly sharing in his company and laughing at his sarcastic humour.

You battled with him and were surprised to find you shared something in common. Your rare gift suddenly wasn't so rare and for a while you were glad that you weren't the only one.

But then, you once again saw the tears that you thought had long gone. You became the cold indifferent individual once again; and even though you did your best you still saw the hurt on his face. You felt guilty but you reminded yourself, you didn't cry; so why should he? Oh what a fool you were.

Your walls slowly crumbled down though. You had endured too much together to ignore him like you once would have. You started to find the true person within him, the one hidden behind names and lies; and you started to warm up to him, this time without the delusion of maturity in your mind.

You still saw tears though, heard him cry at night; you didn't like it, told him to "suck it up and get over it, they're gone, dead and there's nothing you can do about it". Sometimes your bluntness shocked you, but when the tears became less frequent you praised yourself in being the one to stop them.

Internally, you now curse yourself. What gave you the right to say those things to him, to make him think that showing emotion is wrong? 'It's your fault' you think to yourself 'it's your responsibility to make it better, fix your mistakes'.

You limp towards him, it is near impossible, but you need to fix your mistakes so you keep going. The closer you get the guiltier you feel. You can see the dead look in his eyes and the expressionless face. 'It's unnatural' you think to yourself.

When you reach him, you finally see the full extent of you work. It horrifies you, to know that this is what you caused. You lean down next to him with new determination, ignoring the pain in your side.

He looks at you now before turning away "I'm not crying" he whispers quietly assuming you are going to reprimand him if he is. "That's what I'm worried about" you hear yourself say, he looks up at you his face doubtful "what?"

"I said that what I'm worried about" you repeat "I don't understand", you sigh "I want to know why you're not crying".

He freezes, staring up at you like you've grown a second head "you told me not to" he mutters after a pause. You blink showing no emotion while on the inside your heart is ripping in half "I know" you choke out "and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made".

"I don't understand" he whispers his eyes going glazing over with tears he's forcing not to fall. "It's okay to cry" you say smiling a watery smile "I understand that now... thanks to you". "No it's not" he says repeating the words you shouted so many times before "crying is a weakness"

You don't know what comes over you now but you don't care. You pull him into your arms and hold him there. He freezes in shock, staying still in your arms. When you don't let him go something inside him breaks, the tears and sobs finally come and to you it is the greatest relief.

You don't let him go; you even let your own tears fall now. You go against everything you ever told yourself; but you don't care; all that matters is the boy in your arms.

You don't let him go, not for a long time. You cry with him, suffer with him and bear your heart with him. You help him as he shows the results of the greatest emotional blow he has ever faced.

He pulls away eventually and looks up at your face; a flicker of surprise passing thought his. "Kumatora, you're crying" he exclaims the surprise evident in his voice.

"I know" you mutter, you're past caring at this point though "I know"


End file.
